


Fall of Kings - Deleted 1

by AceDhampir



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Other, this worked well so we decided to keep it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rawson meets with Petyr Baelish, only to learn the whoremaster has more secrets than he lets on. Deleted Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of Kings - Deleted 1

Mick notices Baelish walking by, turning the moment the man passes him and even closing his book.

"Oi, Jackdaw." He’s already found a nickname for him. Amazing. "I need to have a chat with you.”

 

Such an unpleasant name, that one. His little smile is tight, but he steps before Mick’s table, regardless. “Yes, Rawson? What, concerns about Ethan’s whereabouts last night? Don’t worry. It wasn’t one of mine. This time.”

 

“Hey, don’t you even think about tempting him with that. Last thing I need is him going on about about ‘oh but the whores want to have me!’ Christ. Siddown.” He motions to the booth across from him. He doesn’t say anything at first, just eyes him for a moment, and then continues. “You’re a strange man, Lord Baelish. Though I appreciate what you’re doing here…whatever that is. What exactly is your job?” Oh, is this interrogation time? Or is Mick just wanting a chat?  

 

Baelish sits, taking his time to do so. The book he’s been carrying is set neatly on the table before him. It’s a hand-bound tome, gorgeous in design and set neatly in binding that must have cost a pretty penny. His hands fold together and rest neatly on top of its cover. His blue eyes are keenly attentive to the words, even though they’re remarkably informal. He’s learned all types must be dealt with in his line of business. “I hardly took you as a man who wanted to know the details of my business, Rawson. Merely someone who enjoyed them when night begins to fall.”

 

His face falls, and all he does is lick his lips. Of course. But there’s something…off about him. Mick wants to know what it is. He eyes the book, but doesn’t say anything on it. Not yet. “What I do in my spare time is irrelevant. I asked about you. I’m just mildly curious.”

 

“One of the most effective pesticides is avian in nature, you know.” His hands remain folded neatly before him, and there’s nothing to be learned from his expression or posture. Mick would not be able to read this one, and that might be what’s so very uncomfortable about him.

 

There’s a twitch. “I..alright. I don’t think that answers my question, Jackdaw.” Again with the nickname. It seems fitting, really. He’s trying to read him, but there’s nothing. No body language. No face…It’s making Mick tap on the table top in nervousness before he orders another water. “I’m sure you have many talents besides being a whoremaster and a bird face. You fought well at the battle. I was surprised."

 

"We all have our secrets, don’t we, Mick? I’m sure Sebastian can attest to that.” Was that a threat? His eyes are locked on Mick’s now. He’s pushing the Welshman to see just how far he’s willing to question the man he stopped. “If one is not handy with a blade in court, one will find a blade between their ribs before the death of the king who has appointed them."

 

"You can stop with the bloody riddles. You sound like a rubbery villain.” What does that even mean, Mick? “Why, what has Sebastian told you? The man is nuts, most of what he says should be taken with a grain of salt.” He knows.  ** _HE KNOWS._**

 

“Oh, Mick.” That takes a tone of pity, very nearly. “You of all people should know that my birds are always watching…listening…” He smiles now, and its genuinely terrifying…because it is sinister beyond belief. “Even when you think you are safe in your bed with your sins."

 

So he knows about that too. He's not surprised. "Tell me, do your birds hang about my bloody bedroom and whisper all my secrets, or do I have a chance at actually keeping my secrets...well, secret?" He doesn't trust this man, but if he does truly know all he claims, he needs to be sure his entire plan isn't compromise. His life would be on the line.

 

"My little birds keep secrets or they lose the ability to speak them.” That darkness has not left his voice. “You asked what my business here was, and I think you’ve thoroughly learned it now. What is it you really want in light of these revelations, Mick? Tell me. Perhaps I can deliver. For…a price, of course.  Unless, of course, it would at all bring harm to Ser Jaime. As you’re aware, I am here for him, and for his family. Your interests cannot interfere.”

 

“Why would I want to harm Jay? He’s a good friend, and I appreciate and fight for him. With him.” He also has his crush, but that’s not needing to be brought up here. “Jaime isn’t part of my goal. Well, he is, but I want him on my side. I love him, as a soldier and as a friend. I would never.” He sounds offended. Mick’s very protective of the man as well. “But you spoke price. I’m assuming you want in on my arrangement? What more could you want beyond what I’ve given you already?”

 

“Jaime Lannister is one of the last hopes of this city and man in general. I should certainly hope not.” Baelish seems glad to hear such words from Mick’s lips. He expected as much. “He’s brash, yes, and still learning how to walk at court instead of just a battlefield, but I believe he will grow in experience and power. I believe he will be loved as he is now, and I believe he is honest in his intentions for this rebellion and this city. "Perhaps we’ll speak of it another day. For now, my interests are on one rebellion. As rich as I am, I can only put my energy and stretch my resources so thin at any given time. Remember, I’ve learned to be stronger than a Spider could ever be.” That rivalry has given him purpose over the years, and now is no exception. “Guard Jaime Lannister with your life, if you must. And if that means you must put aside your goals for your home away from Providence, I ask that you consider to do so. The young lion has an important role to play in the days to come, and he already faces perils on his own this very day.” That’s the biggest hint he will give.

 

“I’ll take your words into consideration, Jackdaw.” He eyes him, but he’s glad he has time to come up with something back home. Here, he’s free of it, but the second he returns… “I’ve already put myself in his service, when before he was in mine. I would think he knows I’m loyal to his cause here.”

 

"Very good.” Lord Baelish, pleased? How rare. Mick has withstood his questioning and his intensity without cracking completely. He did go as far as to offer to bargain, however, but all break somewhat. “Have you anything else for me today, Mick, or have I served the purpose for which you stopped me?”

 

"No, you’re free to leave. However, we have business to discuss.”

 

“That we do. You know my ears are open for such things. Good evening, Mick Rawson.” With that, he stands and takes his book with him. Once he has it tucked beneath his arm with the same neat angles as before, he gives a small bow and leaves as if he were never there at all.

 

“Of course.” Once Baelish leaves, he’s back to his book, hoodie back over his head. That was odd, uncomfortable, and now Mick needs to make plans. But all in due time. He needs another water.


End file.
